I'm With You
by The Secret Winds
Summary: Sequel To "Knowing Me Knowing You" Jack and Bunny Are Finally Together, But Does That Mean Life's Easy From Then On Out? Rated M For Suggestive Themes, Violence, Explicit Language and Sexual Content. Some Of The Scenes In This Story Were Inspired By ASAMESHII's Art On Deviantart Go Check Out the Art, It Is Amazing! If You Do Not Like Jack X Bunny As A Couple This Is Not For You! :D
1. Waking Up (aka) Prolouge

I yawned, "Bunny," I said, "It's time to get up!"

"Just a couple more minutes!" Bunny teased.

I made him release his grasp on me as I got up slowly, Bunny's eyes slowly opening.

"Well another day huh," I told the half-awake Bunny.

"Yep, and also time ta patrol, your with Tooth this time Jack."

"Aw," I whined, "Can't you go to?"

"I guess I could if I wanted ta," Bunny replied stretching. I was standing up straight now, looking down on the tired Pooka.

"Well c'mon we don't have all day!" I said, I walked to the side of the room and picked up my staff. I also grabbed Bunny's boomerangs and sash, I walked over to the bed again and threw the sash on the bed, "C'mon Cotton Tail!"


	2. Dark Blizzard

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'VE BEEN ALL WEEK. I COME HOME AND WANT TO WRITE BUT I END UP FALLING ASLEEP.**

**I GOT THIS STORY IDEA FROM KEEMBUR. SHE DIDN'T REALLY REQUEST THIS PER-SAY BUT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA ANYWAY.**

**IS BLOODY! SORRY BLOOD HATERS!**

* * *

It was dark outside. Much darker than the Pole used to be, the sky had an eerie feel to it, as snowflakes fell lightly on to the frozen ground. I looked over at Bunny and Tooth who were both standing beside me in the tall doorway of North's Mansion like home, Bunny shivered and Tooth coughed.

"Are you guys ready," I asked, "I think a storms brewing up. Are you sure you're not going to freeze Bunny?"

"Yeah mate, positive," Bunny replied, his furry strong arms wrapped around his upper torso, "and 'sides you were the one who wanted me ta come anyway."

"Tooth?" I looked to her, "Are you going to be too cold?"

"No," she sighed, "I'll be fine, we did say we'd patrol, so we should follow through with our promise."

_Rumble, Rumble. _The thunder boomed in my ears making the doors shake slightly. I didn't really care for thunder, but it wasn't something I was _terrified_ of. I just felt a little uncomfortable was all.

"Well I guess it's time to go," I told them. I turned on my heel and headed for the open doors. I walked through them into the flurry of small snowflakes that surrounded our bodies. They tickled a little as they brushed across my cheeks and arms. I turned around to see Bunny and Tooth close behind me; Bunny's ears now flat against his head and Tooth's arms crossed. I chuckled knowing that this would probably be torture for them, I wanted them with me, but I didn't want them to freeze.

Bunny's fur shook in the wind as Tooth's feather's ruffled.

"Alright, lets split up this time so we can cover more land that way," I told the shaking Pooka and the tired Fairy.

"Seems smart," Bunny agreed, flashing me a crooked smile, I smiled back.

Tooth shook her head and chuckled, "Okay then let's get this over with…"

I was walking up the one of the paths to the right of where we were standing, my staff rested on my shoulder and the hood of my blue hoodie flapped in the wind. The ground was frosted from what I could tell and the little snowflakes continued to fall and dance around me. _Rumble_.

'I hope Bunny's not mad at me for making him go out in the cold,' I thought to myself, 'Naw, Bunny said he'd always forgive me, so I guess I was off the hook either way!' the thought comforted me, that Bunny was going to forgive me for all of the hell I'll put him through, the idea of Bunny loving me no matter what made me smile.

The storm started to pick up slowly; the once tiny little snowflakes were now a _ton_ of large sized snowflakes. It was slowly getting harder to see where I was headed; the snow fell so fast that it was covering up the trail that led around the huge mansion. What also didn't help was the fact that the clouds blocked the sun, so it had become _very_ dark so now I couldn't see two inches in front of my face because of the snow, now I couldn't see hardly anything.

"Woah!" I shouted as the wind suddenly picked up speed and knocked me on my ass. I tried to get up but the wind picked up pace even more and tossed me around in the snow filled air. It set me down somewhere not too far from where I just was, I got up slowly, shaking off the snow on my clothes and looked around, the dark sky making seeing impossible… 'Wait!' I thought, 'I can't see the mansion!'

I panicked as I began running in the direction that I had come in, I walked and walked, my feet pulling through the thick snow of the Pole. I stopped in my tracks and looked around, I couldn't see anything, I was lost. The snow whipped around in so many different directions it was blinding and was also making me _extremely _dizzy.

I continued walking against the strong forceful winds, 'I _need_ to find Bunny, he's probably freezing to death. But of course he could escape through his rabbit holes if he needed to,' I thought to myself. The wind began to howl in a deep tone and I could have sworn I heard breathing every now and then.

_Rumble Rumble Rumbel!_

I swung around as I heard the thunder crack and saw a black horse run by, 'Nightmares' I thought slightly panicked. I thrust my staff out in front of me in a defensive manner, ready to strike the evil beings.

Not a minute later one of the nightmares came out into view, it charged at me, I killed it with an ice blast. Black sand exploded in the air but was quickly swept away by the howling, rough winds. More came and I took them out the same way but soon they began to multiply in number. I began to feel stress creep up on me. I usually would always feel confident in what I was doing but two things made me second guess that emotion, one I couldn't see too far in front of my face, two, I had never been afraid of death since it wouldn't have been bad at the time, three hundred years ago, but now I had a Pooka I needed to return to and I wanted… no, _needed_ to see him again.

One of the many nightmares crouched down ready to spring, it charged at full speed. I blasted frozen sparks at the target making it, like the other one; explode into a clutter of glittery black sand. Because of the death of their twin they all at once decided to charge. I felt scared beyond words; I mindlessly started blasting cold-power in every direction. I spun constantly, trying to kill them all before they got close. '_Right, left, right, left!'_ I told myself and I bounced around on the frozen, snow-covered ground.

_Rumble, Rumble, Rumble. _

I tried to keep up with the many dark horses, but their speed was almost impossible to follow. But soon their numbers were decreasing, I spun around once more to knock the rest of them out. _Zap!_ My staff took the two out as they, again like the others, exploded into a sheet of dark sand.

I heaved in and out as the fight had taken a lot out of me. The wind picked up pace and the snow fell harder to the ground, 'I better call Bunny to come get me,' I thought. I walked in a direction that I thought would lead me to the Pole. The snow blinded me completely, I couldn't see _anything_ now. The snow furiously whipped around me.

"Bunny?" I called, "Bun-NY!" the second part of his name came out in a shriek as I felt something tear through my body and back out. I gasped for air as the nightmare that had pierced me with its… _horn?_ I crumpled to the ground screaming in agony as the pain spread through my body like a wave. Blood pouring out of a single flesh wound and onto the snow which was now blood stained. The hole through my hoodie was small but darkened with my blood. I grabbed at the neck of my hoodie, now kneeling on the ground. I pulled up on the hoodie and yanked it off of my body.

The hole in my stomach was black around the edge and gushing sticky hot heat. The black around my wound slowly started to spread with every thump of my heart. I felt my head slowly began to throb as I fell backwards onto the snow.

"B-u-n-n-y!" I tried to call out.

My wound was aching in pain, as I heard my heart beat speed up. I looked down again at the hole, the black had now covered my stomach in black sand. Where was Bunny? Why wasn't he saving me?

Tears formed in my eyes and fell down the sides of my cheeks. My eye sight became blurry and the world around me was fading, slowly but surely.

I tried Bunny one last time, "Bun-," I coughed, "Bunny," it all came out in a hoarse whisper.

I felt myself become dizzy again, I was losing _so_ much blood, _much_ more than when I had cut myself. I felt another stab of pain somewhere in my body. The snow that was falling covered my body lightly but quickly. I shut my eyes, waiting for death to take me… 'No!' I yelled to myself, 'No! I need to fight, fight for Bunny!'

It was quite ironic, when I didn't have Bunny I wanted to die, but when I finally get him, I _do _die. I guess the term 'be careful of what you wish for because you just might get it,' was all too true in this situation.

"Jack?" I heard someone call.

'Bunny? Bunny!' I wanted to shout back, but my mouth didn't want to open.

"Jack?" I heard Bunny call again.

"Jack? Is that y-? Jack!" I heard Bunny panic as I could hear him hopping forwards. Furry arms slid under my back and head, tilting me upwards.

"Jack! No! No! No!" I heard Bunny tell me as he cradled me in his arms. I felt little rain drops hit my face, 'Wait,' I thought, 'it's snowing how could there be rain?' I was answered by a moan and sob at the same time, followed by more rain. 'Was Bunny… Crying? Over me?' My arms hung weakly at my sides, one on Bunny, the other drooping to the ground. Oh how much I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, but I couldn't. I couldn't move.

"I'm gonna fix ya, you'll see!" Bunny cried. Bunny picked me up and held me in his arms like a child. My face rolled in-wards so it was pressed against Bunny's chest. Bunny stood up and began walking.

I pulled together as much of strength as I could find and took in a deep breath, "Bun-ny, I l-l-love y-y-o-u…" I heaved a final sigh and blacked out…

* * *

**YES JACK IS OKAY AND IS ALIVE, HE JUST BLACKED OUT BECAUSE OF BLOOD LOSS.**

**REVIEW AND CRITIQUE!**

**BTW TELL ME WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE KNOWING ME KNOWING YOU CHAPTER?**

**I KNOW I'M NOT A GOOD AUTHOR BUT I AM TRYING!**

**ANY REQUESTS? I'LL TAKE 'EM. I'LL TAKE THEM IN FOR CONSIDERATION! I WILL DO MOSTLY ALL REQUESTS BUT IF SOME ARE ****COMPLETELY RANDOM LIKE; "JACK AND BUNNY GET ATTACKED BY A GIANT FLOATING CABBAGE BECAUSE JAMIE WANTED STEAK FOR BREAKFAST" MAY NOT BE ACCEPTED. I MEAN DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE CREATIVE-NESS I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW THAT WOULD FIT IN...**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	3. Thump!

**HELLO EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

* * *

My eyes flew open, the room around me was slowly becoming more and more clearer. I blinked once, twice, and finally my eye sight stopped being blurry.

"Mornin'" I heard a voice say to me, I slowly turned my head in the direction of the soft voice. There was Bunny; sitting in one of the Pole's expensive looking chairs. He was smiling but he looked dreadfully tired, his eyes drooped, his ears were halfway down, and he was slouched over.

"Hey Bunny, thank you for saving me," I told the tired looking Bunny.

"Any time any day mate!" he replied back.

"How long have I've been out?" I asked Bunny.

"A week 'n a half," Bunny replied.

"A week and a half?" I asked myself, "Wow I was out for a while."

Bunny took both of his paw-like hands and pushed himself off his chair that he was sitting and walked over to me. I held up my hand to stop him from getting any closer. Bunny stopped in this tracks and tilted his head, confused.

"Bunny if I've been out for more than a week I probably smell _really _bad and I don't wanna lose the only company I have. So wait 'till I take a shower 'k?" I really wanted a hug or kiss, but I mean I haven't showered or brushed my teeth in a more than a week. Actually a lot more, I hadn't taken one since before I got here. Spirits didn't need to take showers as much as humans did, it was about one every week, so I was _way_ overdue. I had brushed my teeth while I was here but this past week I hadn't so kissing was a _bad_ idea.

I began to get up, "Well I should go take a shower," I said.

"Are ya sure your able ta?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, is my wound healed?"

"Yep, it's all taken care of," Bunny told me, "North also wanted me ta tell ya that we are done patrolin' ya killed off a lot of the nightmares and when ya were hurt we found the rest, so we can all go home now."

I finished getting off of my bed, wobbling as I stood on the floor. Bunny quickly extended his arms as if to catch me, but again I held up a hand.

"It's okay Bunny I can walk," I assured him.

"Are ya sure mate, I can help ya to the showa' if you need help."

"Of course, I can take a shower on my own," I said it before realizing on how_ wrong _it really sounded.

Bunny's face twisted into a smirk, "Ya sure ya won't get _lonely _in there, I could always join ya."

I wasn't sure if Bunny was teasing me or not but either way I started frosting over like crazy. I looked down to the ground, embarrassed of the remark.

"Nah, I think I'm alright. Plus I'm not much to look at, so it's not like it would be fun for you or anything," I admitted. I _was_ referencing to my skinny non-muscular body, but I was also referencing to the scars running up and down my legs. I have always been kinda self-conscious of my body, I knew I wasn't ripped with muscles like girls at Jamie's school liked.

Bunny chuckled a low deep laugh, but soon those laughs turned into a lot of laughing. I frosted again, embarrassed that Bunny found this amusing.

When Bunny was done laughing he looked into my eyes, "Jack is that what you're worried about," Bunny told me as he walked towards me again.

I held up my hand once more and shook my head, "Bunny, no," Bunny got closer, "Bunny, no, no, _no!_" I hollered out as he embraced me against my will. I tried to squirm out of his strong arms but couldn't, I groaned in defeat.

Bunny again started chuckling, "Jack stop worrying ya smell fine and ya will always look good ta me."

"You're just saying that," I responded to him, "for both comments."

"No I'm not," Bunny let me go, but then put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "who's been tellin' ya, yer nothin' ta look at?"

"Um, no one," I told the suddenly mad Pooka. No one had told me that before but Jamie had said that all of the girls at his school really liked people with good bodies and that was something I really didn't have. It made me kinda upset, the fact I couldn't compete with other people in that way. Or in Bunny for that matter, I mean c'mon he _is _hot. I'm just scrawny, like a cat that had forgotten to be fed. I was forced to stay this way, I had never considered weight lifting, and it really wasn't in my nature anyway.

Bunny released my shoulders, "All righ' frostbite, time fer yer showa'…

* * *

I was alone in the bathroom looking around at the oval shaped mirror above the pearly white sink. I sighed and began to take my hoodie off. Once it was off my still scared body I set it on the floor near by the bath tub. I looked at it for no reason, just studying the look and textures of the white bath. I could remember the pain I felt that one night when Bunny rejected my kiss.

I shook my head at the memory, 'Bunny's _mine_ now, I don't have to worry about that anymore,' I told myself.

I looked upwards a little towards the ceiling and noticed that there was a big shower faucet above me. 'This is a shower?' I thought to myself. I looked to the side and noticed that there _was_ a curtain, it was all white so it had matched the walls surrounding it.

I started the water, the clear liquid pouring out roughly to fill the huge white bath tub. I removed my old brown pants and turned the knob that changed the tub faucet to the shower head. I carefully removed the gauze like silky substance from my leg, careful to not irritate the dried up bloodied wound. Once the temperature was to my liking I stepped inside and slid the curtain shut…

* * *

I reached over and shut the shower off with one swift motion. I ran one of my hands through my thoroughly wet hair trying to push out the remaining water. The other hand pulled the shower curtain away and to the side so I could step out…

* * *

I rinsed the tooth brush and set it back in the open drawer, it slid shut easily making a slight thump. I turned around to face the bathroom door, 'Pants!' I yelled in thought.

I turned to get the brown pair of pants lying on the floor next to the now ruined hoodie. It would have been wearable but the fact that it had a blood stained hole in it doesn't make it look to fantastic looking.

I slipped the old tattered pants on slowly, careful once more not to irritate the cuts. Once more I turned to the bathroom door and sighed, placing my hand on the door knob.

I opened the door to the bathroom slowly, checking to see if Bunny was still there. My eyes danced around the room looking for the Pooka. To my surprise I saw a sleeping mass lying on my bed. Bunny was lightly snoring, curled up with his arms crossed across his chest. I sighed, wanting to snuggle up next to him, but I really wasn't tired, considering the week long nap I took. Though Bunny probably hadn't slept all week, then again I shouldn't flatter myself; Bunny could have easily slept while I was out.

I could just sit with him, but I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. Bunny and I have only been together for, well not too long and I wasn't sure yet what the comfort levels were yet.

'_Fuck it I'm selfish and I'm gonna stay that way!' _I smirked to myself.

I walked over to the bed were the sleeping Bunny lie. I took both of his arms and pried them away from each other making enough room for me. I got on the bed and pressed as close as I could to him, considering I was on the very edge of the huge bed. I stayed there for a moment getting comfortable by his body, taking in the wonderful candy like smell. I still wasn't satisfied; I stretched up and began to place a kiss on his muzzle.

It all happened so fast

"Wha'?"

"Woah!"

_Thump…_

I started to recollect my thoughts, Bunny had gotten scared when I had kissed him, he jumped and since I was on the edge of the bed I fell to the floor hitting my head on the dresser.

"Frostbite?" I heard Bunny call from above.

Bunny's eyes were now on me on the floor, he looked panicked.

"Jack!" Bunny yelped reaching out both of his arms to grab me and pull me upwards. Bunny set me down on his chest so that he may embrace and rock me back and forth like a child. My head throbbed and my body ached from the fall.

"Snow Angel I'm so sorry I didn't notice ya! Do ya feel okay? Do ya have a concussion? Please say ya not bleedin'! Please forgive me!"

Bunny kept babbling on and on it was making my head hurt worse, "Shut the fucking hell up kangaroo, I'm fine and do you know why I'm fine? Cause I'm with you! All of the babbling is making me dizzy, so just fucking kiss me and let me rest!" I snapped at him.

Bunny didn't say anything, I couldn't see his face because my eyes were closed, he had to be shocked. Or worse, maybe he thought I was angry, I don't want him leaving me again!

"Bunny," I whined sweetly, "I'm waiting for my kiss!"

I heard Bunny's chuckle echo in his chest. I was lifted up slightly and felt a pair of lips press against mine. I moaned slightly, wanting more but sadly Bunny pulled away again and slowly laid my head against his fury muscular chest…

* * *

**AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**THE REQUESTS I HAVE BEEN GIVEN WILL BE WRITTEN SOON!**

**I'LL TAKE MORE TO THOUGH!**

**REVIEW AND CRITIQUE!**

**JACK IS FINE! (AGAIN)**


	4. Bunny! Please!

**MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR THAT I HAVE WRITTEN YET!**

**I TRIED MY HARDEST WITH THIS CHAPTER, I WAS TRYING MY HARDEST WITH ALL OF THE EMOTIONS, PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID.**

* * *

Bunny and I just lay there together, just enjoying the happy moment, even though my head throbbed like it was just pounded with a brick over and over again. Bunny's sweet scent filled my nose and my lungs making me sigh a long deep sigh. My head spun at the familiar sticky sweet smell that nearly _killed_ me. I always felt so high when I would smell his fur, the best kind of high, a love high. It was like you wanted to cry you were so happy, or giggle out of control for no reason. Just simply love. I'm in so deep, I can't even think about how I _survived_ all of those years without Bunny, I was always used to being alone and didn't mind it, still don't, but when you have a big fuzzy, cuddly, lovey kangaroo wanting to be with you, _how_ can you not be with it?

I ran my hands through the white fur on his chest, feeling my way up his body. Bunny's fur was _unbelievably _soft, like, like, I don't even know. It was so soft not even thousands of blankets could compare to the silky soft fur that smelled _delicious_.

'Maybe that's why the Pooka's are dead,' I joked to myself, 'there so soft people would want them as fur coats…' then I realized something.

Bunny _was_ the last Pooka, an extinct race that was killed hundreds of years ago. Bunny hasn't had the company of a mate or a companion in _decades_ or even _centuries _and of all of the magical beings he could have loved or chosen, he chose me, Jack Frost, someone who would make life _hell_ for him every Easter. He could have fallen in love with anyone else on the planet, Tooth was beautiful, Cupid was such a nice girl, or just a plain human girl, but instead he chose me, a stupid, stubborn sprite that didn't have respect for him almost his whole life. I was _unbelievably lucky_ that he felt the same way about me…

Then another thing crossed my mind, I brushed it off thinking it was stupid, but just lying with him, alone with my thoughts, the thought kept nagging at me until I finally decided to ask him.

"Bunny?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah" he responded sleepily.

"Do you, um," I stuttered, "love me?"

"What da ya mean by that?" he asked, more awake now.

"Nothing it's just…" I hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I just keep waiting for reality to come back and bite me. Like this is all just a dream. I'm just waiting to wake up, to argue with you. So that's why I'm asking, I just want to make sure this is real before I fall even more for you. Rude awakenings aren't my thing lately."

Bunny was speechless, his breathing becoming faster but still even.

"Jack Frost," Bunny began, "why in _hell_ would you think that?"

I frosted nervously; I knew this was a bad idea, _shit!_ I should have noticed that it may offend Bunny slightly.

"I'm sorry! Please, please, please don't be mad! Please!" I pleaded gripping the white fur on his chest, never moving my head from where it lay on my cheek.

Bunny didn't speak a word or calm down, my adrenaline rose, making me very nervous that he may leave. My breathing picked up pace, I felt my heart beat becoming louder and stronger. The pain in my head now went to my heart and stomach, making tears sting at my eyes and spill over on to the silk soft fur.

Why I was acting up all of the sudden I wasn't sure of, but I knew that my stomach _defiantly_ wasn't feeling good at all, all of the sudden. My eyes flew open, I pushed myself off of Bunny and off of the bed and on to the floor. I walked quickly towards the bathroom, feeling my stomach moan inside my body. Once inside I shut the door and walked over to the toilet…

Once I was done with being sick I flushed the toilet and sat on the floor in a fetal position. I grabbed my tattered hoodie and slipped it on carefully because for some reason I was feeling _cold_. I heard a knock on the door, "Jack, kid you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Don't come in, I look like a mess," I called to him.

The door knob twisted anyway and the door carefully swung open, Bunny walked in.

"Jack! Are ya sick? What's wrong?" Bunny asked as he rushed over to me.

He sat next to me on the hardwood floor of the bathroom; he reached over and lifted me up just to sit me down on his lap so he could hold me. I reluctantly tried to squirm away from him but his grip was strong. I sighed in defeat.

"Bunny, I told you not to come in. You don't need to see me like this, it's disgusting!" I told him sternly.

"It is not disgustin' Jack!" Bunny told me, "Yer human, ya get sick. How da ya expect us ta be together if ya push me away evr'y time ya get a lil' unda' the weatha'?"

Bunny stopped for a moment and then continued, "Snow ball, it's my job ta be with ya! That's the point of bein' a couple, we take care of each other."

I just sat there in silence with my eyes closed, Bunny was waiting for a response from me, but I didn't have the energy to give one. Bunny breathed in and out his chest rising and falling, it was like a lullaby to me, it made me sleepy.

"Are ya gonna let me take care of ya?" he asked.

I shook my head in a 'no' response, I was always used to taking care of myself and I really didn't need that much help. It was also embarrassing, I was throwing up and Bunny the person I always wanted to impress, because I loved him, just sits and watch me be sick, so it was a big _no!_

Bunny sighed, "Ya know I didn't wanna do this but ya give me no choice."

I tilted my head slightly in curiosity, 'what was he going to do?' I thought to myself. He lifted us both off of the floor with me still in his arms and began to walk out of the bathroom. I thought he was going to set me down on the bed but I didn't feel him slowing down at any point. 'What's he going to do?' I wondered to myself, 'is he going to hang me out side of the window? That would probably end badly.'

Bunny slipped one paw away from my body and opened my bedroom door. Now I was curious to where our destination was. I really was clueless.

"Bunny," I spoke up, "where are we going?"

"If ya won't let _me _take care of ya someone has ta, so I'm takin' ya to North."

My eyes flew open, I frosted warmly, heart raced, I started squirming in Bunny's arms.

"No, no, No!" I shouted to Bunny, "Let me down!"

"No."

"Bunny let me down!" I squirmed even more, trying anyway possible to get out of his arms. My cuts, bruises, scars would be out in the open if they took off my hoodie; I would have to explain everything.

"E. Aster Bunny-Fucking-Mund, put me down _now!" _I yelled at him through gritted teeth.

"No," he repeated reaching the opening in the hall way that led into the main lobby of the pole.

"Fuck it all Bunny! I'm gonna hurt you if you don't put me down now!" Bunny winced but kept walking. I was about to tell him why this whole thing was a no-go, but it was too late. I gave one more effort to get out of his arms, but it proved as a fail.

"Ah Bunny, vat are you doing vith Jack?" North asked. My breathing picked up the pace.

"Frost here isn't feelin' to hot," Bunny told him.

"What's the matter?" I heard Tooth ask, 'Great Tooth is here too.'

"He just threw up is all, but I want ya ta make sure it wasn't the attack of the nightmare that is makin' him feel this way."

Tears rolled down my face in desperation, "Bunny," I choked out through the tears which made him look down, "Please," I cried as I took my hand and made a cutting motion over my other arm. Bunny's emerald eyes just stared in curiosity for a moment, and then his ears dropped in realization.

"Ya know what North, I think he's fine, just a little shaken up by this whole incident," Bunny told him hoping for the right answer.

"No, I should make sure first," North told him, I felt Bunny's grip tighten on my body.

"Naw it's alright, I'll just take 'em back to his room now," Bunny began to turn around.

"Aster, bring here, now!"

I gripped Bunny's fur with both of my hands, as a pleading gesture.

"Bunnymund, here now!" North called again.

Bunny gulped and walked forward, my heart felt like it was going to fly through my chest.

"Set him down on table," North told Bunny when he walked close enough, I could barely hear them over my heart beat; _thump thump, thump thump, thump thump._

I felt myself being lowered downwards and then laid on the table, I looked up at North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth, "It's okay guys. I'm alright! I feel better! There is no reason to do this!"

"Jack take off hoodie," North demanded, my heart beat even faster, if possible. One of Bunny's ears flinched; I guess with the enhanced Pooka hearing, he could hear my heart.

Bunny looked down at my through sorry eyes, his ears back and his breathing inclined as well. I normally would now _hate_ the rabbit for bringing me here against my will. But the look on his face made me feel otherwise, he looked guilty and unbelievably sad. I so wanted to take his hand but that would be a little too much explaining to do, not counting all of the coming up explanations. I sighed and reached down to the bottom of my hoodie and pulled up revealing the scars on my chest, then my hoodie was completely off and on the floor, now revealing the scars on my arms. There was a gasp in the room as I laid my hands down at my sides. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see any one's face. Oh how I wanted to curl up in Bunny's protective arms and hide away from the world like a scolded child, but I couldn't I was forced to bear the embarrassment. The tears stopped and I just waited for someone to speak, yet no one did. It was completely silent for the most part, my heart was still hammering away like an 808.

"Jack vat is dis?" North was the first to speak.

"Oh nothing, I um, well, it was just an accident, I just fell when I was away a couple days ago," I hoped they would buy it.

"Jack these look self-inflicted," Tooth spoke, her voice full of worry.

"Jack what happened?"

* * *

**JUST GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	5. The Truth Flowith Forth

"Well um, it, I, uh…" what was I supposed to say? 'Oh it was nothing, I kissed Bunny, he rejected me, and I felt like shit, so I took the scissors in my room and cut myself up. Oh and while I'm at it I better tell you that me and Bunny are together now, so if you aren't shocked enough at the self-harm I'll through that in with it!' that would freak out everyone, make Bunny feel bad and at the same time embarrass him. How the _hell_ was I going to get _out _of this situation!

"Jack you can tell us!" Tooth told me, holding back tears.

I started shaking from the anxiety, I was so fucked. There were no other words for it.

"Jack please tell us!" Tooth cried in desperation.

I looked up to Bunny for help; he stared back at me, and then looked up at the guardians. He reached out and took my hand in his paw. I was shocked, more speechless then I thought possible.

"Jack and I had a miss-understanding, a couple of nights ago," Bunny began, I looked forwards to the other three guardians, the only guardian that didn't seem shocked by the hand holding was Tooth. North on the other hand eyed our hands like they were a bizarre looking animal, he was _clearly _shocked.

Bunny continued, "We got into a lil' fight, well as ya could tell we weren't getting' along to well, when in the middle of it Jack, I still wonder what possessed him ta do it, kissed me by surprise," I looked at North, his eyes wide now with shock, "I rejected him, out of a reflex, but in reality all that night I wondered why I did. And I realize now it's because I couldn't translate the feelings I had inside, I had loved him ever since he made Jamie believe in me again, I just haven't felt those feelings since the last of the Pooka's were wiped out, they were unfamiliar, and they bothered me. So I would always fight them, but when he kissed me I realized what they were. I went to go see him the next morning but instead found the note he left, also a very bloody comforter," I frosted, 'Damn it! I forgot about that!'

Bunny went on, "and that's why I wasn't here, I was out lookin' for him, I checked all of Antarctica the best I could and burgesses and pretty much every were else in the world I could manage to get to in three days. Then I come back to hear that Jack had _also kissed Tooth._ Wasn't that a bucket of fun for me. So that night I saw him fly back from my window, waited a few minutes then went to see him, well sparks flew and I made a move of my own, I admitted my feelings and unbelievably because of all the _hell _I put him through Jack accepted. All though I may have accidently touched his arm, he yelped a little, I asked him what was wrong, he was reluctant to tell me, but I found out anyway. I had understood why he had left; it wasn't because I was an ass, it was because he had been hurt far worse than he cared to show, which leads to this," Bunny pointed at my chest with his other hand.

"So yes Jack and I are together and we are happy, well, I am," I squeezed Bunny's hand, "okay we're both happy, so yes this may be strange, but I've decided that I don't care. I really don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks, this is love, and that's what I want. And for anyone who thinks this will never work, that this is too messed up, well I have news for you. We are all messed up, I'm an alien rabbit, Jack's a dead, now resurrected Boy, we're fucked up people, this is a fucked up relationship. Nothings new here!"

Everyone was completely silent, shock was obvious. I frosted, Tooth blushed, Sandy gave two thumbs up, and North was in utter shock. Speechless completely, all of the blood looked as though it has drained from his face. Bunny was breathing hard, still holding my hand.

"I'm sorry if I sounded mean, it wasn't meant to be," Bunny said breathless, "I do love him, I really do," I wanted to say something like, 'I love him back,' but I think if I tried it may come out in gibberish.

"Vell," North began, but couldn't finish.

"One last thing before we proceed to see if something's wrong with Jack, if you wanna hound anybody for Jack's cuts, hound me, I was an asshole, it's my fault he's hurt. So don't take it out on him," Bunny told them, trying to catch his breath. Now _I _felt like shit, Bunny was willing to take on so much pain, yelling, and screaming for me. He had offered once before to take my anger out on him next time instead of me and now he told the others to beat him up over something _I _did. I squeezed Bunny's hand in guilt.

"Vell in that case ve better continue with checkup…"

When we were done with the awkward physical, North came up the conclusion that it was probably just a reaction of all of the damage I had taken in the past week and that I just had to rest it off.

Those past ten minutes were beyond awkward; no one said anything about Bunny's speech. We just all watched as North checked my wounds for infections including the one Bunny himself had repaired from the nightmare attack.

Bunny let go of my hand for the first time in the past twenty minutes just to bend down and slip his arms under my head and legs. I was hoisted into off of the table, and then pressed against Bunny's chest.

"I'll take 'em back to his room then I'll be back to talk," Bunny told them as he turned around to carry me back.

"Not so fast," North spoke up, "Ve vant to talk to both of you."

I looked up at Bunny, he looked down at me, "well here goes nothing," I said in a choked whisper that only Bunny could hear…

* * *

**THIS ORIGINALLY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ALL ONE CHAPTER BUT TWO MAJOR THINGS HAPPENED AND I WANTED TO SPLIT THEM UP. **

**I AM TAKING ON TWO REQUESTS AT ONCE, KEEMBUR'S AND I'MBELLEGOOSE'S **

**KEEMBUR'S WAS JACK BECOMES SICK FOR A FEW DAYS**

**BELLE'S WAS THAT THE GUARDIANS FIND OUT ABOUT THE CUTS**

**SO I DID ONE COMPLETELY AND STARTED ANOTHER, THEN THREW IN A TWIST! TELL ME HOW I DID. AGAIN I TRIED MY HARDEST WITH ALL OF THE EMOTION, I'M NOT SURE IF I FAILED OR NOT. PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITIQUE.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	6. A Gift From The Heart

**HELLO EVERYONE! THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE MY ONLY UPDATE OF THE DAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. THEY ALL MADE MY DAY, SOME EVEN YEAR! I'M NOT SURE IF I LIKE THIS CHAPTER OR NOT, IT SEEMS CHOPPY TO ME. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

* * *

Bunny walked closer to the other standing guardians with me still huddled in his arms. My eyes were half open, still not feeling good from both stress and sickness. Bunny's sweet smelling fur was making me drowsy again, but was also comforting at the same time. Like a tranquilizer, it was numbing, so I wouldn't have to… well be sick again.

When Bunny finally reached the guardians, North made a hand gesture to five chairs a couple of feet away from where we all stood. Bunny nodded as he and the other three began to walk in the direction of the chairs. North sat first followed by Sandy at his right and then Tooth at his left. The two other chairs were facing in the direction of the other three where the guardians sat, 'so they could talk to us face to face,' I guessed

Bunny walked to the chair farthest from him and began to set me down on it. I moaned a whiny moan and reached up for his neck and wouldn't let go when he tried to get pull away. So basically I was just acting childish, but I didn't care how I looked, I wanted Bunny as close to me as possible.

"Jack, c'mon," Bunny pleaded with me.

I groaned in defeat, letting go of his neck, making my hands fall to my sides. Bunny stepped away and went into the other red chair not ten inches away from mine. Instantly nausea came over me, Bunny's scent leaving me, making my stomach feel raw again. I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled up into a sitting fetal position, hoping the sick feeling would go away. North cleared his throat.

"Vell, I dink ve can all say this is quite da shock," North began.

At these words I looked up at Tooth, she smirked and winked.

"I really do not know vat to say, than… are you sure?" North looked at us for a response.

Bunny nodded his head in a 'yes' response, I did the same. North turned his eyes to me.

"Jack, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said through a hoarse whisper, "Just a little nauseous."

"Alright Jack, if you need to leave at any time, just go ahead," he told me.

I shook my head in agreement. North leaned back in his chair, and stroked his beard.

"I do not give blessing for dis, nor do I object, I am completely neutral about da matter, but there are some exceptions."

I felt my stomach drop at the _exceptions _part. I had noticed something when Bunny put me down not even moments ago, I _hated_ not having some physical contact with him, I felt alone, and I feel alone now. Even though I'm surrounded by other people, I couldn't feel more alone. It was probably because I have been literally _hanging_ on his every word he had said and movement he had made for the past week. If that even made sense, I was so dizzy I can't even tell. But one thing was for sure, if I was restrained from Bunny love, I think I would seriously _die._

"Can you keep the physical touch to minimum?" North asked the both of us. I officially felt sick; this was such a bad idea in the first place, to tell the other guardians. I needed to say something.

"What about hand holding?" I spoke up quickly, Bunny's ears dropped in embarrassment.

"Okay that tis fine," North agreed.

Again feeling out of my mind I wanted to continue.

"Hugging?"

North didn't hesitate, "Of course, I hug people all of da time, nothing wrong with dat."

I felt like such an idiot, but that didn't stop me.

"Cuddling?"

North hesitated, once more stroking his beard, Tooth and Sandy getting a kick out of the conversation, Bunny's ears stayed low.

"Okay maybe, if it is low key…"

"Kissing?"

North stopped playing with his beard, "Jack you are pushing limits, I gave you three out of four things that you asked, let us leave it at that."

North was talking to Bunny about something, but I wasn't paying attention, I was too tired and sick to care. I had to give North credit though; he was handling this better than he thought he would. I expected him to _kill_ me or Bunny. So I really shouldn't push my luck, I really shouldn't, but then I saw Tooth. She was cocking her head to the right. I gave her a 'huh' look. She silently sighed she pointed a finger at me then jerked her head towards Bunny. I mouthed the word 'Cuddle?' she nodded her head quickly. I gave her an 'are you sure?' look. She nodded again. So I wasn't going to decline that offer!

I moved my body into a crawling position and began to crawl over the ten inches to get to Bunny's chair. Bunny and North both froze as I crawled my way onto Bunny's lap, into a sitting position, and put my head on his shoulder. My hands wrapped around my legs once more. I glanced at Tooth, she grinned. Bunny's delicious smell washed over me again, calming my stomach.

"I love you," I whispered so low, that I could barely hear myself say it, but the super Pooka hearing could pick it up, I was sure of it.

North once more continued talking to Bunny about who knows what, I didn't care. I was too distracted by the smell of his fur, I couldn't figure out what it was, but it was so soothing. My eyes were beginning to feel heavy; I fought them as best as I could. But sooner or later, not sure when, I drifted to sleep, just inhaling the Bunny's abnormally sweet scent…

**BUNNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I could tell that frostbite had fallen asleep on my shoulder; I couldn't believe that he had just crawled over and _sat_ on me when North had said to keep physical touches to a minimum. It was just like 'em though, be stubborn. I felt so embarrassed when he kept challengin' North 'bout holding hands and things like that, but I guess if he hadn't asked, we wouldn't have been able to.

When North was finally done talkin' to me about 'how to be careful and to watch were this relationship was heading' he spoke one more thing to me.

"Bunny, I completely trust you vith this whole situation, but I swear if you break his heart or mistreat him, it vill be your head. I also assume that you want to return to warren soon ya?"

"Yeah I think I will, maybe tomorrow."

"Alright, Bunny I think you should put him in his bed," North said.

"'s were I'm headin' now," I responded.

**JACK'S POINT OF VEIW**

"Frostbite," I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"Yeah, Bunny?" I asked groggily.

"Can ya wake up a lil' for me?" he asked.

I opened my eyes slowly, my room came into view. I was on my bed looking at Bunny who was sitting at the edge. He looked unbelievably nervous, far more nervous than I had ever seen him.

"Yeah I'm up," I said as I pushed myself upwards so that I could sit up. I crossed my legs and stared at Bunny.

"Ah, I, um," Bunny stuttered as he took a paw and ran it through the fur on his head, "I have somthin' for ya."

I perked up immediately, "What?" I asked.

"I, ah, I don't know if yer gonna like it," Bunny said, sounding as though he just committed a crime.

"Well," I began, "There's only one way to find out!"

Bunny looked extremely worried now, like he was confessing to murder. He moved his paw like hand that was in a fist upwards, in front of our faces. The paw trembled slightly; as he took a deep breath and sighed. He loosened his hand and out came a trinket, not even the size of a half-a-dollar coin. It was on a chain and in the shape of a heart, one half painted green and the other ice blue.

**(A/N SCROLL UP TO THE TOP OF THE PAGE, LOOK AT THE COVER ART. HAVE AN AWE MOMENT AND THEN CONTINUE READING THIS STORY! SORRY FOR THE NOTE BUT IT NEEDED TO BE POINTED OUT)**

As soon as he let it drop from his hand so I could see it, I jutted my hand forwards and snagged it from his paw; I held it in my hand for a moment, just studying the beautiful piece of art. The blue part of the heart had little snowflakes incased in it that made it shine like crystals. The green part had a grassy feel to it with little specks of pink carved into it. I looked up at Bunny in awe at the beautiful gift and saw something I did not expect. He was _glowing_! Not literally but he could pass for it, his emerald eyes looked like they had become twenty shades brighter. His fur looked so shiny it looked as though it could reflect light, his posture was straight. His smile was stretched so wide over his face; I could swear it was probably painful.

"It's so beautiful Bunny! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" I cried out as I flung my arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate to hug me back. I usually wasn't this giddy over gifts or jewelry for that matter. 'No!' I scolded myself, 'this can't even be _thought of as jewelry_!'

"Bunny! When did you make this?" I asked him, letting go of his neck to once more stare at the gift. I was in total awe, I couldn't find a better word for this gift. I took one of the ends of the necklace in one hand and the other end in the other hand and swung it around my neck. I found the clasps with my fingers and opened one of them. I searched again for the almost identical clasp and fit them together so that the necklace wouldn't fall off.

Bunny stared at my still bare chest, just gawking at the ornament that hung around my neck. One tear falling from his left eye.

"Bunny?" I said surprised, leaning forward to kiss away the tear, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing Jack, it's just, I'm so glad you like it," he said not moving his eyes from the heart that was sitting in the middle of my chest.

"Like it? I _love_ it!"

That made Bunny smile even more, if that was even possible.

"Well frostbite, I have ta go get the warren ready. If ya still wanna stay there?" he asked me as he got up.

"Yes!" I almost shouted.

"Alright, calm down," Bunny told me, still glowing like mad, "Ya should get some rest if yer not feelin good."

I nodded to him, as he tapped the floor with one of his big hind legs, a rabbit hole appeared. He smirked at me then jumped down. The hole closed up, leaving a flower behind.

"Rest my ass!" I shouted to no one, "I need to show Tooth!"

I got off of the bed quickly, forgetting my staff on the floor I darted out of the door, I ran past window after window trying to get to Tooth's room. Chuckling and laughing to myself the whole way, I finally made it to the end of the hallway were Tooth's room was located. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer, "Hello?" said a fluttery voice.

"It's Jack, can I come in?"

"Of course you can!"

I reached for the door handle, twisted, and pushed the door open. Tooth was sitting on her bed reading a book, until she looked up. She stared at my heaving air deprived chest. Her mouth fell open, her eyes widened, she looked amazed.

"Jack! Where did you get that?" she shouted as she threw her book on the floor and flew over to me.

"Isn't it great!" I exclaimed, "Bunny made it for me!"

"Jack do you even know what that is?" she shouted again.

"No not really, does it have significance to it?"

"Damn right it does!" I couldn't believe Tooth cursed, even though it was very mild, I had never heard her say anything that was thought of as _bad language_.

"Excuse my language, but Jack, I can't even explain. I just have to show you!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To the library! I need to read you something!"

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE TOOTH SWEAR, BUT THERE IS GOOD REASON FOR THAT AND FOR BUNNY GLOWING AND ACTING NERVOUS. THERE IS MORE TO THAT HEART THAN MEETS THE EYE. **

**PLEASE**** REVIEW AND CRITIQUE!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**I'LL BE TAKING REQUESTS FOR IDEAS!**


	7. Cordis Fiducia

**OKAY I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**THIS COULD BE A LET DOWN, TELL ME IF IT IS.**

* * *

_Wham!_

Tooth dropped the huge book in front of me. It hit the table so hard it could have crushed it. I gave her a funny look that said 'Really?'

"Ah, Tooth. You don't expect me to read this do you?"

"Well I expect you to read part of it!" she responded sharply.

"I'm the Guardian of _Fun,_ not reading," I answered cockily.

Tooth sat down in the chair across from me, she reached over to the book and turned it so it was facing in her direction, still barley being able to take her eyes off of the heart.

She opened the book and began to search through it, "Jack, you don't know what this book is do you?"

I shook my head in a 'no' response. I was trying to pay attention to Tooth, but it was hard to watch her when the _amazing_ looking library was around us. It was silent, completely silent. The books were stacked up high on shelves that were _easily_ twenty feet tall. The book shelves were all made of granite, pressed against the walls. I wasn't sure how this room didn't stick out from the outside, but somehow it did.

"Jack, this is the Guardians book, the one you took the oath from," she told me, still flipping through the pages.

"Oh," I responded, surprised. I couldn't believe that I didn't remember that the big balky book was _the_ book. The one with all of the rules, lines, spells, enchantments, and basically anything that related to being a guardian. I guess I should have read this, but I didn't know you were aloud to.

"Hah!" Tooth yelped quietly, "right here!"

I looked up to her; her face was in a sly smirk. I wondered what she was up to.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Read!" she commanded as she turned the book around to face me.

I looked at the beginning of the section, a picture of a heart was at the top left corner, about the size of mine, but purple instead.

I looked at the amount of words, I was horrified! I didn't think anyone could read this much in a life time. I looked up at Tooth with a pleading face, asking not to read. She glared at me as if to say, 'Read! Now!'

I looked back down to the book and began reading…

_Cordis Fiducia: The Heart Of Trust._

_This magical object is called a heart of trust for a good reason. For to give it to someone (thing) is to put all trust into that person to be responsible for it._

_Guardians or Any other magical being can make one, if they have skill levels to do so. The process is extremely painful for many reasons, but we will get to those later, what we need to explain first is what is a Cordis Fiducia._

_What the basic is of the heart seems simple, but clearly is not. It takes blood; one must cut their wrist in order for the correct amount of blood to work. It is put into a special brewing pot, (hydria) then boiled. What makes the trust heart a trust heart is this… one can put any emotion in this heart. All of their Love, Hate, Jealousy, Fury, or in some cases even Life. Why the process is extremely painful is because the actual emotion is being drawn from their body and into the heart. They no longer have the emotion in their being, they can still feel the sensation, but it is not physically there, but in the heart. From anywhere in the world they can feel whatever feeling that they have naturally, but it could be coming from._

_(ex. Being can be in China, heart can be in America, owner would still feel love, hate, etc.)_

_You do chose however what emotions go into the heart, you can put all emotions, just one, two, three, or any amount._

_When one is able to make such a heart it is because they feel a strong emotion for someone (thing) without the emotion strong enough, the heart cannot be made. Once the gift is created it is to be given to the someone that they feel the emotion for. If they feel the emotion back the heart will glow, and so will the giver, if not the heart will shock, if they do not accept. _

_The heart cannot be broken by anyone except its new owner, although if the heart is left un-owned the heart can be smashed like glass; that is the dangerous part. If the heart is smashed by the new owner or dropped and shatters if un-owned, the emotion cannot return to the founder's body, it is for ever lost. That is why it is called the heart of trust. The founder of the heart must trust the receiver that they will not shatter the certain emotion forever. _

_The heart itself does have powers, although they cannot be timed. No one knows what the heart will do, or when it will do anything. It has been noted though that the wearers of the heart have been blessed with certain powers that they feel comes from the heart. Some non-immortal creatures (human in this case) have actually, (with the heart on) has lived past 200 years of life. Some even gifted with the power of levitating, long life, good health, etc._

_Only the bearer or the founder can take it off, unless they give permission to have someone handle it. The heart will glow, but for many various reasons. None have been written down because again no one has been able to time these happenings or see if they even happen. Every heart is different, just like every person is different, so again it really has no definition. _

_The one thing that is seen though, the heart will sparkle when founder or bearer is extremely joyful. Also like the heart will crack on its own if they are extremely depressed. This heart is defiantly an interesting object to have or give out. _

_NOTE TO GIVER OF HEART: the person you plan on giving to will have complete and utter control of whatever emotion you have bestowed in the heart. There are no exceptions to this matter. If you for example put your full life in the heart and if they accidently or purposely crush it, smash it, or basically destroy it. You will die. It is as simple as that. Any emotion you put in can be destroyed and you will not ever feel the emotion ever again. That again is why you must __**trust**__ the new owner. Otherwise it is not a risk worth taking._

_NOTE TO RECIEVER OF HEART: The person that has given this to you trusts you with his/her emotion. If you break it, please understand the agony that they will feel. It will not be good to do so, so please if you could. , DO NOT break it. If it is truly not for you, it will tell you. This is an electrical shock, so if you feel this the maker will know that you do not feel the same way, if you don't feel the shock then it is meant for you. (NOTE: if you have something that conducts your power [if any] for example a wand, staff, weapon, or an article of clothing it is no longer needed. The heart you wear will hold all of your powers. You can control them now with your mind and hands.)_

_Drip, drip, drip._

My tears fell one by one, I was in disbelief. I had no words, I couldn't even think straight. Bunny trusted me, with his emotions. I couldn't believe it. It was so sweet. I felt like shit though that I had nothing to give back to him. But _so_ happy about this heart that hung around my neck, I couldn't even speak.

"Did you read it?" Tooth asked.

I nodded.

"Well what do you think?"

I looked up slowly from the book, happy tears drying quickly. I just looked at her as she waited for my answer.

"I. Love. That. Fucking. Bunny!" I told her with a huge smile.

Tooth smiled brightly, "I thought you'd like it more once you found out what it meant."

"I don't even know what to think…" I told her.

"Well I think you should tell him thank you," she told me.

"I already did," I told her.

"Well then why don't you ask him which emotions he put in?"

"That sounds good!" I said.

"Hey, look down," Tooth said through a smirk.

I did what I was told. The heart, it was sparkling, '_the heart will sparkle when founder or bearer is extremely joyful.' _ I couldn't help but smile so smile so bright, it hurt…

* * *

**REVIEW AND CRITIQUE!**

**TELL ME IF IT WAS A LET DOWN THOUGH. I PROMISE IT WON'T OFFEND ME!**


	8. Now This Is My Kind Of Fighting!

**OKAY HI! SMUTTY BUT NOT LEMONS! LINES AT BEFORE AND AFTER SMUT FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE!**

**I HAVE TO CALL THIS SMUT BECAUSE... WELL IT'S NOT INNOCENT!**

* * *

Bunny, Bunny, _Bunny! _It was all I could think of just resting in my bed at the pole. It was taking him _forever_ to come get me to take me back to the Warren.

'What is he doing?' I asked myself.

He did say he was getting things ready, but what could he _possibly _be getting ready? The warren was beautiful as it was; it really didn't need fixing up at all. I grabbed at the heart through my repaired hoodie. The yetis had fixed it for me so I didn't have to be shirtless the whole time I was here.

"Frostbite?" a finger poked my shoulder.

* * *

I flipped over on to my back quickly. Bunny was standing by the side of the bed, the moon shone through the window illuminating the outline of his body. I pushed myself up so I could wrap my arms around his neck. Once I had my arms locked around his throat, I fell backwards on to the bed making his head droop with my body. Once my body hit the bed I pulled his face in closer for a kiss. I pressed my lips gently against his, slowly moving them. I opened my mouth slightly to allow myself to breath, but Bunny must have thought I was doing something totally different. His Pooka tongue brushed across my bottom lip in one swift motion, it made me moan. I had never heard myself make a moan like that before; it was masculine but extremely vulnerable. I hated when I made those noises but now it didn't matter, especially since I kept making them, I couldn't control them. Bunny stopped standing and climbed on top of the bed and on top of me. I felt Bunny's fur rub up against my slightly bare stomach. I released my hands from his neck and ran my fingers up through the fur on his chest, putting some pressure on the touch. Which for a change caused Bunny to moan, which was defiantly new for me, I wanted him to moan more and I was going to find a way to do that.

I raised my leg gently so it brushed Bunny's crotch area _extremely _slow like. I earned a moan for that one, which made me smile in my kiss. Once my leg was free from his 'lower area' I kicked it around his waist. I wanted a moan from that, but didn't get one. I was going to have to try harder. When I felt Bunny's tongue at my lower lip again, I met his with mine very quickly, then pulled back. He moaned again.

'Yes!' I complemented myself. I wasn't sure why Bunny was letting this go on so long, this time I had no intension for this to lead into sex, I just wanted this to be steamy. 'And who knows,' I told myself, 'maybe this time you'll leave _him_ begging for more!'

I wanted to see if that was possible, I really did. I was going to push my limits… again. I wondered if Bunny would not like this game, but the now sparkling heart told me otherwise… 'Wait!' I realized suddenly, 'when did I take my hoodie off?' I took me a minute to realize that _I _hadn't. I laughed evilly in my mind, 'So that's how he wants to play!'

I broke the kiss, but to quickly lean my head up to Bunny's head and lightly bit the base of his left ear. Well that owned me a _few _groans and even whimpers. Bunny was now sucking on the skin of my neck, which earned Bunny a moan from me. So I continued to have a moaning fight with him, a game that he wasn't even sure of. 'I officially name this my favorite type of fighting!' I joked to myself.

Bunny moved his hands to mine and flung them over my head, leaving my half-naked body exposed. I frosted a little bit, but there was no way I was going to show Bunny that he was basically winning. And plus I _really_ wanted to win this fight. Bunny lowered his face to my neck and placed little kisses there. Slowly he made his way from my neck to the side of my jaw, to the center of my jaw, and then to my mouth. An evil idea popped into my head that would hopefully win me the fight. I forced my tongue into his mouth and with all of my weight pushed him onto his side. I frosted my hand with ice, with the help of the heart I didn't need my staff. I vigorously ran my tongue in his mouth, glazing his rabbit teeth with my saliva. I ran my now frosted hand down his _huge _rabbit leg. Bunny shivered and wrapped his hands around my back squeezing me tighter. It was all followed by multiple deep rumbling moans from him, which made my stomach tingle.

'Hell yeah I won!'

* * *

I pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily as I did so. Bunny whimpered in disappointment, just like I wanted. His breath was steamy hot and sweet scented as it ran over my bare chest.

After about ten minutes of just lying there Bunny said something.

"Well," pant, pant, "did I do somethin' good ta deserve this?"

"That was me just thanking you for your trust heart!" I told him.

Bunny was still breathing heavily, and it showed through his chuckle, "I'm guessin' ya read the book."

"Yep, I did. I still can't believe that you gave me this," I told him gesturing to the now glowing heart.

"Well, it's always been yers," Bunny replied, _still_ out of breath.

"By the way, which emotions did you put in here?"

"I put all of love, passion, lust, and happiness."

I gawked at him, I guess I could have guessed love, but all of the others were a surprise.

"Well two out of four are a complete turn on," I told him, once more hitching my leg around his waist.

Bunny smirked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again, nuzzling in to cuddle the hard breathing Pooka, "thank you Bunny, this is the best gift anyone could ever give me, and I will guard it with my life, I just wish I had something to give back to you."

"Ya give me what I want all of the time, do ya know what that is?" he asked me, I really was clueless to what he was talking about.

"I'll give ya a clue, without it ya couldn't live and in that case neither could I," Bunny said with the cutest smile on his face. I just wanted to kiss it off, just, ugh! What this over grown Rabbit could do to me! It should be illegal.

I shrugged.

Bunny laughed, "Yer heart beat! Ya make me happy just cause yer alive and well."

I kissed him lightly on the lips then cuddled into his chest. Bunny's arms coiled around me holding me close and lovingly.

"Bunny, can I ask you a question?" I asked him, "It's just one of those stupid relationship questions."

"Yeah," Bunny answered.

"If you had to choose between me and the most attractive person in the world, who would you choose, honestly please! I won't be offended!" I knew it was stupid, but when we had small talk like this, it made me feel more like a couple.

"Yes," Bunny answered.

"What?"

"Ya said which one I would choose, aren't the answers the same?"

Butterflies bloomed in my stomach, making me frost, I began to giggle "damn you Bunny, not the answer I was looking for."

Bunny chuckled and kissed my hair, "Ya can sleep if ya wanna I can carry ya ta the warren later when ya fall asleep."

That actually was not a bad offer, "Okay, please take me to the warren sometime tonight. Can I stay for a day tomorrow?"

"Ya can come and go as ya please," Bunny told me.

Bunny was very understanding; I wonder if he knew how he made me feel inside.

"Bunny, why do you have to be so fucking adorable?" I teased him.

"I should ask ya the same thing!" he answered.

My stomach felt like it did flips, "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Being so sweet to me, I don't deserve it."

"Well too bad, I'm gonna do it anyway," he answered me, chuckling.

I sighed, and then closed my eyes letting sleep take me…

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW AND TELL ME HOT OR NOT 'K? **

**ALSO CRITIQUE!**


	9. Fk You!

"Truth or dare!" Tooth shouted to Bunny.

Bunny slightly shuffled under my weight. We were lying on the couch together while we all played truth or dare at the pole. Bunny was under me and I was sprawled out on top of him. It was usual for us and for the guardians to see. It had been two years after we had become a couple. And now this was all that we did, cuddle and kiss. Not that I didn't enjoy it. I loved it! It was my favorite pass time.

"Ah, dare!" Bunny said with a smirk. I knew he was smirking because I never tore my eyes from his face. His sexy kangaroo face. _My _sexy kangaroo face. That I like to kiss and lick and…

Well maybe I'm _a little_ possessive.

Tooth thought for a moment, "Well to be completely honest I don't know what to dare you with! Usually it's fun to make you do something to Jack, but that's not really a challenge anymore. And if I tried to make you do something to someone else Jack may kill us all!"

I ran my fingers through Bunny's chest fur and growled. Bunny chuckled.

"Do you have any ideas?" she directed to North.

"Vell not really," North admitted.

"Does that mean I win?" Bunny laughed.

Tooth laughed a tinkling little sound, "Well no, not necessarily!"

"I have a dare for you," I whispered so only his Pooka ears could hear it, "I dare you to do me!"

Bunny huffed a chuckle and squeezed me tighter. Bunny and I had been together for a while now and there has been no physical activity at all. Not that I was completely _dying _for sex, but it would be different for a change. And we still hadn't told Jamie yet about are relationship.

"Wow, I really don't know what to ask you to do," Tooth confessed.

"I like my request," I whispered again.

"Sandy vat do you think?" North asked sandy.

"Sandy dares you and Jack to go tell Jamie about you two," Tooth told us both. It was like sandy had read my thoughts… creepy.

"Ah," I began, my body completely facing the other guardians now, "Jamie's a little older now. I'm not sure how he'd react…"

"C'mon! It _was _a dare, so do it, or lose!" Tooth snickered. Ever since Bunny and I had become a thing Tooth's been more daring, like she stopped wearing a _completely innocent_ mask. Like she was coming clean like the both of us. So no more playing innocent apparently.

"Why do you guys insist on us telling him? You bring it up quite a bit," I asked, stress rising just in the slightest, hoping they would drop the touchy subject.

"I just thought you'd want to be honest with him, what are you afraid of?" Tooth challenged with a smirk.

"Tooth, I can see what he's getting at," Bunny stood up for me, like he always did, "I think he's pretty nervous because kids at that age can be very judgmental."

"You had no problem telling us!"

"Well yah, but I think you three would be a little more accepting than a fifteen year old kid…"

"Sixteen," I corrected him quietly.

"Jack," Tooth looked at me, her expression serious, "How do you expect to have a decent relationship with Jamie if you won't even tell him about the relationship you have with Bunny?"

I looked back to Bunnymund looking for help, he shrugged, "He was goin' ta find out soona' or later…"

"Bunny, I don't know about this…"

"You'll be fine, I'll come with ya," Bunny reassured.

I sighed as the knots in my stomach tightened.

~10 MINUTES LATER~

I stood there in the snow beside Bunny, my hand in his, just looking up at Jamie's house. Flakes of frozen water fell slowly, catching on Bunny's grey fur.

"I don't like this," I told him. Trying to not show how nervous I was.

"We'll be fine," he answered back with a laugh, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"Actually Bunny, you won't mind if I just do it do you?" I did want Bunny with me, but Jamie was my first believer and I wanted to tell him myself.

"Alright if ya wanna frost," he said, wearing his Pooka smile.

"Okay Bunny," I turned to him and leaned forward. He leaned forward as well and placed a small peck on my lips. I smiled.

"By Kangaroo," I told him with a smirk as I backed away with my staff in hand.

"'ey when ya want me ta come get ya, blow on the heart," he tapped the ground with his hind leg, "I'm gonna head back ta the warren, ya stayin tanight'?"

"Of course! I can't sleep without my big fluffy stuffed animal!" I snorted.

I began to turn around so I could head for the window of where Jamie's bedroom was but was stopped by a paw on my shoulder. I turned around to face him with a curious look on my face. Bunny wrapped his arms possessively around my back, pulling me slowly and tightly to his body.

"If things turn out betta' then ya think, and Jamie accepts this," Bunny told me with a smirk on his face and lilt in his voice, "Don't ya think for one minute that I'm not gonna fight for ya!"

I laughed, "Don't worry Bunny, it be too early, I wouldn't date him yet, it would take about a week," I assured him, purposely teasing him.

Bunny's ears flattened against his head, his teeth were bared slightly, and a growl escaped his lips. His grip on me squeezed tighter and tighter.

"'Ey now, don't yah be startin' anythin' with that kid, 'cause I sure as hell won't stand by and watch Jamie steal ya from me. Just because I'm a guardian doesn't mean I won't beat the shit outta him for yer heart."

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, "What's with the feisty Bunny?"

"I'm sorry," Bunny said with a sigh, "Pookas are known for being protective of their mates…"

"I'm not _exactly_ your mate _yet_," I implied, pressing into his furry chest. Bunny looked annoyed.

"You worry too much Aussie," I said with a chuckle, "My heart lies with one person… or Rabbit."

Bunny relaxed his grip on me.

"Be good," Bunny told me, releasing his grip and backing away to the hole.

"Oh I will… Very good," I said seductively, teasing him one last time before he left.

Bunny rolled his eyes then jumped in the rabbit hole that he created.

I looked down, the green and blue heart around my neck glowed in reassurance. In the two years that I had worn this I had come to know it very well. It was good as alive. I would even find myself talking to it sometimes. Well it technically was part of Bunny so I was happy to talk to it.

With a sigh I flew upwards, landing on Jamie's windowsill. There was Jamie just watching television. I gulped, took a deep breath and lightly rapped on the window. It took Jamie a moment but eventually he found where the sound was coming from.

His face lit up, "Jack!"

I smiled in response, unable to speak with nervousness.

He scrambled out of bed and ran towards the window. He was in boxers an A shirt, 'typical' I thought. Jamie wore a smile on his face, an excited but curious one.

I gulped; this was going to be difficult. I clutched at the heart through my hoodie like my life depended on it.

Jamie reached the window then in a couple of swift movements unlatched the locks and threw open the window.

"Hey! What's up?" he asked me, backing away from the widow to give me room to enter his small room.

"Ah nothing really," I told the excited Jamie, rubbing my free hand on my neck. I stepped in to the warm room, there was a defiantly changes about Jamie. His teeth had changed, straightened out by braces. His hair was longer, much shaggier than last time I saw him, which was about three months ago. He was almost taller than I was which he constantly teased me about. His body build had shaped up; he wasn't the skinny boy that I first met. He wasn't exactly Bunny muscular but he still had muscle.

"Well, you had to have come here for a reason!"

'Wow way to cut to the chase.'

"What? I can't come and see you whenever?" I questioned the not so small boy.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Well of course you can, I just wish I had a chance to be dressed ya know?"

I chuckled nervously, 'Oh this is great, I'm going to tell the kid I'm gay and he's brought up the subject of not being dressed. As if it wasn't awkward enough already… oh yeah this'll be fun'

"I can see why you'd want that," everything I said sounded strange.

"C'mon, sit down!" he told me walking over to his bed. He crawled on top and sat cross legged at the head of the mattress.

I reluctantly made my way over to the queen sized bed. The room was dark except for the television that's light was flickering off of the walls. When I reached Jamie, I sat down at the foot of the mattress. It creaked slightly.

"So there's no reason at all for coming to see me?" Jamie questioned with a smirk.

I felt my stomach knotting up again.

"Ah, yeah there kinda is…"

I really wanted to chicken out, but I was already this far. Might as well finish the job.

"Well what is it?" Jamie asked anxiously.

I ran my left hand through my hair and with my right hand I set down my staff on his bed. I didn't need my staff anymore because of the heart around my neck, but if I didn't take it with me I would have to explain the heart to Jamie as well.

"I- uh, kinda found someone…"

"What kinda someone?" Jamie asked slyly.

"A, uh, someone…"

"You did! Who? Tell me!" Jamie demanded.

"Geese hold on kid!" I held my hands up in defense. Jamie relaxed.

"Do I know her?" Jamie asked. 'Oh great, he asked if he knew _her_.'

"Er-, not exactly a… uh- a-um… her," I said the last part in a mumble.

"Hm?"

I gulped, "It's not exactly a… her."

Jamie's eyes widened, slightly leaning back from me.

"Okay then, _do_ I know _him_?"

"Ah, yeah," I began to breathe heavy.

"Who?" Jamie asked, but then went into thought, "It wouldn't be North, nor sandy, so that leaves…"

I cringed away from him. Jamie's jaw dropped.

"No. Fuckin'. Way!" I flinched, still not used to him cursing.

"Is it Bunny?" He smirked. Frost flushed my cheeks completley.

"It _is_!" Jamie laughed.

"Yeah, it is," I confessed.

"I can't believe you're _gay_!" Jamie laughed again.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Bunny was right all along; maybe this would be okay after all. I smiled at the thought of Bunny. I loved him so much.

"Well, I mean it's not like you _love _him!" Jamie told me, it was like people could read my mind. I tensed up.

"What do you mean I don't _love _him?" I asked him, slightly offended.

"Well you two aren't _actually in love_," Jamie continued laughing, "I mean it's just for sex isn't it?"

"Excuse me?" I felt my temper rising, what did he mean _'Just for sex?'_

"Well yeah," Jamie snorted, acting like the answer was obvious.

"Well despite what you think I _do_ love Bunny!" I frowned.

"Oh yeah _sure_," Jamie said, rolling his eyes.

I stood up, "And what do you know about this?"

"Well Jack c'mon! Do you really think Bunny actually feels something for you?" That was pushing my limits.

"Yes, he does!"

"Jack, dude, I'm positive he doesn't," Jamie said like a smart ass.

"For your information Bunny and I have been together for two years! And we haven't had sex once!" I felt my voice rise along with my adrenaline.

"Oh so that means that Bunny really wants to, you know he could just be doing this to make you feel good, maybe he is just doing this so you won't feel bad if you were turned down," Jamie kept his cool, but I didn't.

I gawked at him, "I love Bunny more than anyone else in the world, I really don't know why I'm not spending time with him instead of your sorry ass!"

Jamie didn't even flinch at my insults. I would never have thought I would ever want to punch Jamie, but now was an exception. But that would be weird to explain to his mother about how Jack Frost gave him a black eye.

"Speaking of which, I gotta go!" I turned around, grabbing my staff with one hand and reaching into my hoodie with the other. Pulling out the heart-jewel I blew on it lightly.

Not two seconds later a hole opened up by the window which I had come in and out came Bunny.

"Ready ta go?" he asked me.

"Yep," I said, smiling evilly. I handed Bunny my staff and with both hands free I wrapped my right hand around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Bunny responded normally, coming close to me so our lips could connect. I added tongue to the kiss, making sure Jamie could see it. The familiar sweet smell of Bunny's fur surrounded me, encasing me in its amazing aroma. When I pulled away my eyes met with Bunny's green ones.

"Let's go," I told him. Bunny backed away and jumped into his rabbit hole with my staff in his right hand. I turned to Jamie.

"Hey, Jamie," I held my left hand up and lifted my middle finger, "Fuck you!"

I didn't see his reaction; I spun around and walked into the opening in the ground…

* * *

**OKAY I QUITE HONESTLY SAY THAT I AM NOT THRILLED WITH THIS CHAPTER. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT EITHER I UNDERSTAND.**

**JAMIE AND JACK WILL BE FRIENDS AGAIN I'M POSITIVE!**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I'M BUSY WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY WITH MCKYNNA, IT SHOULD BE OUT WITH IN A WEEK OR TWO HOPEFULLY  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU COULD!**


	10. Brat!

"So did he kiss ya?" Bunny asked me with a smirk.

We were at the warren; Bunny was sitting down on a patch of grass looking up at me. His emerald eyes showed amusement and hint of something else that I couldn't identify.

"Hardly!" I told him, rubbing my eyes, "Do the others know were not coming back tonight?"

"Yeah, I told 'em while ya were with Jamie," Bunny responded, "So how'd it go?"

"Well I said _'fuck you!'_ before I left, you tell me," I threw my staff to the ground and got down to sit on Bunny's lap.

'So sexy,' I thought.

He looked down on me, "Are ya going ta follow up with yer offer?"

"What's with these remarks? Are you trying to give me away?"

Bunny curled his arms around my chest and nuzzled my cheek from behind.

"_Never!_" he growled teasingly, "I reckon I'm just a lil' jealous is all."

I smiled, "Of who? Jamie? I wouldn't date that kid if he was the last person on earth! I'd wait to be with you on the other side."

Bunny chuckled his very sexy, _sexy_ chuckle… So I may be a little obsessed.

"Tell me what happened," Bunny cooed.

"Well when I told him I loved you he told me it was fake for the both of us. He said that you didn't actually love me, but more so that you were just doing this to make me feel better. Or something like that. So I got a little bit mad and flipped him off," I was interrupted by Bunny's laughing.

"I love ya," he said, tilting his head over to peck the side of my lips.

I moved my head over and leaned it back on his left shoulder. Looking him in the eyes, "That was too short of a kiss!"

"Wow yer greedy, I mean ya tongued me at Jamie's house! Not seven minutes later ya are lookin' for more!"

"Shut the hell up and kiss me!" I demanded.

"Nah, I think I'll make ya wait," Bunny looked away from my gaze.

"No, you kiss me _now_!" Bunny didn't answer.

"_Please_!" I whined, I never wanted attention all my life, but now I wanted as much as possible. But only from Bunny, no one else.

"Naw, I've been givin' ya _way_ to much attention, I wanna see ya beg!" He looked back at me evilly.

"Well I'm not going to!" I turned my face away from him, crossing my arms.

"Well fine, but no lovin' from me then!" he grabbed my sides and lightly tossed me to the ground.

"Hey!" I pouted, scrambling to try to reach Bunny. But he had already stood up and began to walk away.

"Get back here!" I shouted after him.

He ignored me, heading for the opening in the warren that was the front door. My jewel heart allowed me to fly without my staff. Bunny took off running at Pooka speed.

I sped through the air, trying desperately to catch him. He was always faster than I was, I could never seem to catch him, but that didn't mean I didn't try.

Bunny was hopping along, dodging me on every turn. It was terribly frustrating, but I was going to catch him this time. I knew it.

I could hear the echo of Bunny's deep laugh through the warrens thick night air. It rushed past my face as I flew, making my skin feel moist with the humidity of it all. Only the moon could give me light as I searched for the evil rabbit. Fireflies also lit up the night as well; they were always at the warren. They were very comforting. You couldn't find them during winter so I couldn't really see them at all.

Then an idea popped into my head. I ran ahead of where I thought he was and found a pile of boulders. I crouched behind them, waiting to see if he would come around the corner.

I stayed quiet. But sitting here felt like hours! So I let myself stare off into space for a while.

'Why was Bunny jealous of Jamie? Why would he even care? Sure he may be someone that could be competition. But why? Did Bunny see something that I didn't? I'll have to ask him. I find this odd and I'm not sure why.'

I heard a twig snap from ahead of me and out Bunny from the trees. He slowed down, chest heaving from running. He couldn't see me.

'Perfect!'

He turned around, probably looking to see if I was far behind him. That's when I pounced.

"Bunny!" I called. He turned back around just in time for me to tackle him to the ground.

He looked up at me through annoyed green eyes, "I win!"

"Brat…"

I leaned in to kiss him but he pushed me away with one paw. He tilted his head away so I could no longer be able to make out with him. I pouted.

"_You love me_!" I sang, lying down on his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the soft gray fur.

"Yes," he responded angrily and annoyed like.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I purred.

"Yes," he repeated.

"Can I please have a kiss?"

"No."

"_Why_?" I complained.

Bunny didn't answer.

I smiled evilly, "Well I'll just go get a kiss from Jamie then!"

Bunny didn't respond. My smile fell into a slight frown.

I sighed sadly and rested my head deeper into his warm fur and shut my eyes. I felt tired-ness wash over me. It had to be about one in the morning, so I wasn't surprised that I was tempted to sleep.

I moved my arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling me closer to him. Bunny's hands just stayed at his sides. He was just mad because I caught him.

I felt myself fall deeper into my mind, 'Well maybe I'll get a kiss in my dreams…'

As if an answer to my prayers I felt warm furry lips press against mine. It was as good as a lullaby that sent me off to dream land…

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. IT'S SHORT BUT I DON'T EXACTLY CARE!**

**SORRY IF I SEEM SNAPPY BUT I HAVE A REASON. SO YESTERDAY I STOOD UP FOR ONE OF MY FRIENDS BECAUSE A COUPLE OF GIRLS WERE MAKING FUN OF HER. I TOLD THEM OFF AND THEY ACTED ANGRY THAT I DID SO. WELL TODAY I LEFT SOME PAPERS AT MY SCHOOL (I CAN WALK THERE FROM MY HOUSE) THEY THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SO FUCKING HILARIOUS IF THEY FOLLOWED ME OUT, TACKLE ME DOWN, CUT MY HAIR, AND SPRAY PAINT IT BLACK. WELL THEY DID. **

**I LEFT THE HOUSE WITH MY LIGHT BROWN HAIR AND NEAT CLOTHES I CAME HOME WITH MESSED UP HAIR THAT HAD LOCKS CUT OFF OF IT, ALONG WITH IT BEING BLACK AND BLOOD ON MY HANDS. WHY WAS THERE BLOOD ON MY HANDS? OH I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BROKE ONE OF THE BITCHES NOSES... *SIGHS HEAVILY* SO NOW I HAVE TO GET IT CUT SHORT. LIKE I MEAN GUY SHORT... GREAT! I MEAN DON'T GET ME WRONG GUY CUTS ARE FINE BUT I LIKE MY HAIR DOWN TO MY WAIST, LIKE IT WAS. AND NO I'M NOT GOING TO SUE OR TELL THE AUTHORITIES BLAH BLAH BLAH! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF IN THOSE MATTERS! AGAIN SORRY IF I SEEM SNAPPY. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU COULD! **


End file.
